(Nie)zwykły dzień Amandy
Odcinek stworzony specalnie na UR. Opis Amanda teoretycznie spędza kolejny dzień wakacji. Wychodząc na miasto spotyka Loren i Buforda. Blondynka o samego początku wzbudziła w kosmitce podejrzenia, co skutkuje bójką. W ogródku Flynn - Fletcher toczy się o to rozprawa sądowa. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Amanda Adventure *Buford Van Stomm *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Sophie Adventure *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fabuła Danville. Wstał kolejny piękny lipcowy dzień. Wszystko jest piękne, poza moją fryzurą która przypomina krzyżówkę odchodów bobra i wymiociny zająca. No cóż, taki już mój urok. Postanowiłam nie marnować tak pięknego dnia. Postawiłam obie stopy na podłogę, przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam przed siebie. Poza tym, że w moim pokoju panuje kompletny bajzel, jest raczej ok. Spojrzałam w lustro stojące na szawce. Wyglądam beznadziejnie bez makijażu, zupełnie jak zombie, albo moja matematyczka. Wracając. Poszłam do łazienki i w magiczny sposób doprowadziłam się do stanu, w ktorym przypominam człowieka. Tak, to właśnie cała ja. Brzydka laska z krzywymi nogami i nosem jak kartofel. Żeby to chociaż jeden! Wygląda jakmym wsadziła do niego dwa kartofle i frytkownicę do kompletu! Bo jeżeli by się tak zastanowić, to lubię ziemniaki tylko w formie frytek, a do tego potrzebna jest frytkownica, więc... Chwila, o czym ja gadam?! Czasem mam wrażenie, że jestem upośledzona. Może to u nas rodzinne, moja kuzynka też jest zdrowo walnięta. No cóż, bywa. Jak zwykle zeszłam na śniadanie. W jadalni nie było nikogo, klasyk. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że rodzice mają mnie w głębokim poważaniu. Otworzyłam lodówkę i wyjęłam z niej serek hohland i Milkę, żeby być delikatnym. Wraz z moim przepysznym pokarmem usiadłam przed telwizorem. Włączyłam TVP 1. Nie uwierzycie, Duda wygrał wybory, w Polsce stoi muzeum historii żydów polskich, a w sejmie ciągle kradną. Same nowości! Z tych emocji, aż poszłam do toalety, żeby zwrócić milkę. To było delikatne. Po tym pamiętnym wydarzeniu usiadłam na parapecie przed oknem i zaczęłam myśleć. Głównie o tym, że sąsiadka wywiesiła swoje brudne gacie tuż przed nasze okno. Wzruszające. Po kilku minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, miałam wielką nadzieję, że to taki fajny chłopak z sąsiedztwa. Niestety, ku mojemu nieszczęściu, przed progiem stała moja kuzynka. -Siema Ama! - przywitała mnie z ogromnym entuzjazmem. -O co chodzi, Sophie?-szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie irytuje. -Tak się zastanawiam, nie chciała byś skoczyć ze mną do Fineasza i Ferba? Podniosłam jedną brew do góry. Jak to możliwe, że nie idzie z Hermioną, czy jak jej tam... Dziwnie tak na nią patrzeć, gdy nie łazi za tą niebieską... No cóż, niecodzienny widok... -A co się stało z tą twoją niebieską?-zapytałam. Sophie spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Ten stał nie trwał długo, gdyż po kilku sekundach na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech. -Pojechała gdzieś z matką nie wiadomo gdzie.-mówiąc to wzruszyła ramionami.-To idziesz? Wiem, że chcesz zobaczyć Fina. Ze zdziwienia wytrzesczyłam oczy. Jak ona może być taka bezczelna?! -Sama se idź go zobacz. Powiedziałam dumnie, czekając, aż zacznie mnie przepraszać. Niestety, jej reakcja nie była taka jaką się spodziewałam. Ona znowu szeroko uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała. -Ok. To na razie. Po tych słowach poszła. Serio? Ona naprawdę jest taka tępa?! Nie rozmyślałam nad tym zbyt długo i wróciłam do mojego poprzedniego zajęcia. W telewizji jednak nie było już nic ciekawego. Poraz kolejny te same seriale, filmy i tym podobne. Wyłączyłam grające pudełko i poszłam do pokoju przebrać się w jakieś normalne ubrania. Po kilku minutach byłam już ubrana w moje ulubione rzeczy. Wyszłam z domu zamykając drzwi frontowe na klucz i ruszyłam przed siebie. Lubię sobie czasem łazić bez sensu. Fajne uczucie. Idąc tak sobie bez sensu dostrzegłam taką wysoką latynoskę o pofalowanych włosach, ubraną w pórpurową koszulkę na ramiączka, niebieskie shorty i czarne buty na płaskiej podeszwie z jakimś typowym punkiem. Umięśniony, wysoki chłopak z brązowym irokezem. Ubrany w koszulkę na krótki rękaw z czaszką, bojówki o zgniłym kolorze i glany. Mówiąc szczerze strasznie mnie śmieszyli. Wyglądali razem tak beznadziejnie i tandetnie. Tę dwójkę kojarzę z widzenia ze szkoły. Nawet imion nie kojarzę, czasem tylko kręcą się przy Fineaszu. Dziewczyna chyba dostrzegła, że bacznie ją obserwuję. Podeszła do mnie. -Czego?-zapytała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. -Nic. Po jakiego mnie zaczepiasz? Jesteś z FBI, czy coś w tym stylu?-próbowałam się jakoś wykręcić. Mówiąc szczerze, trochę mnie przerażała. -Bardzo zabawne.-powiedziała sarkastycznie, po czym przycisnęła mnie do ściany. Byłam przerażona. Ona wyglądała na nieprzewidywalną, jak jakaś wariatka, czy psycholka. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?-zapytałam cicho. -Powiedz lepiej czemu obserwujesz mnie i mojego chłopaka. -Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi! Zostaw mnie! Ta dziewczyna była kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy, po czym walnęła mnie z całej siły. Upadłam na ziemię i złapałam się za bolące miejsce, którym było lewe oko. Ona za pewne pobiła by mnie do nieprzytomności, gdyby nie podbiegł do nas jej chłopak. Ten złapał ją za nadgarstki, przez co nie mogła mnie zaatakować. -Loren, uspokój się!-wrzasnął. -Co ci tak zależy?!-również wrzasnęła i wyrwała nadgarstki z jego uścisku.-Łączy cię coś z tą tandeciarą?! -Nie! Czemu ty zawsze robisz to samo?! Czemu nie możesz być normalna?! Nie usłyszałam jej odpowiedzi, gdyż próbowałam wyślizgnąć się zza nich. Niestety ta psycholka znowu mnie dostrzegła. -A ty dokąd?!-mówiąc to złapała mnie za ramię i wbijała we mnie swoje wielkie brązowe gały. -Ja.. ja tylko... Całe szczęście znowu przerwał jej ten chłopak. -Loren, błagam cię! Daj już jej spokój! Słysząc to, zabrała dłoń, a ja praktycznie uciekłam z tego miejsca. Chciałam wrócić do domu i przyłożyć sobie lodu, aż nie wpadłam na kogoś. Było to Fineasz. Nareszcie był to ktoś, kto jest normalny. -Cześć Fineasz.-mówiąc to podniosłam się z ziemi. To samo zrobił on. -Cześć Ama. Co ci się stało? Za pewne chodziło mu o limo pod okiem. Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć, więc powiedziałam prawdę. -Jakaś psycholka mnie zaatakowała. Znasz ją chyba, latynoska, pofalowane włosy.... Chyba ma na imię Loren. Gdy to usłyszał spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Loren? Ona? Nie zrobiła by czegoś takiego, a przynajmniej nie spodziewał bym się tego. -Ona wydaje się niezrównoważona psychicznie.-stwierdziłam oczywistą oczywistość. -Bo tak jest.-odpowiedział jakby wcale go to nie dziwiło. Wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami. -Może przyjdziesz do nas?-zaproponował. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Sama nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze tak jest gdy z nim rozmawiam. Pokiwałam głową na znak, że tak. Ten złapał mnie za rękę i tak właśnie przeszliśmy drogę. Czułam nawet te rumieńce, które paliły moje policzki. Po dosłownie minucie byliśmy na miejscu. Pod drzewem siedział Ferb,wraz z jakimś hindusem. Obaj przeglądali jakieś plany techniczne. Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg ogródka, obaj podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli na mnie z uśmiechem. -Cześć Amanda.-przywitał mnie Fletcher. -Miło cię widzieć Ferb.-odpowiedział mu. Widziałam jak hindus wbija we mnie wzrok. Miałam wrażenie, że rozbiera mnie wzrokiem. Dziwak. -Wy się chyba nie znacie.-zaczął Fineasz.-Amanda, to jest Baljeet. Baljeet, to jest Amanda. -Miło cię poznać.-przywitał mnie Baljeet. Na jego twarzy widać było wręcz grobową powagę. Jak już mówiłam, dziwak. -Mi również miło.-uśmiechnęłam się jak idiotka i wróciłam do rozmów z ludźmi którymi lubię.-Co robicie? Gdy tylko zadałam to pytanie, dzrzwi ogródka otworzyły się, a do ogórdka weszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Była to Izabela. Znam ją gdyż chodzimy do jednej klasy, jednak nie zamieniłyśmy nigdy nawet słowa. Ona bezczelnie lekko mnie pchnęła i stanęła na miejscu na którym wcześniej stałam. -Co robicie?-zapytała o to samo o co ja wcześniej. -Barbie nawiedziła ogródek. Koniec mojego pięknego życia. Dlaczego? A miałem przed sobą jeszcze całe dzieciństwo.-powiedział z Ferb z grymasem na twarzy. Izka wyglądała na zdziwioną. -A tobie o co chodzi?-zapytała zdziwiona. Ten jedynie wywrócił oczami i ponownie zapatrzył się w plany techniczne. Byłam trochę zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziałam jak powinnam się zachować. Nie znałam praktycznie nikogo, a jak na złość furtka ponownie otworzyła się, a przed nią stanęła właśnie ta latynoska. Ciekawe, że jej chłopaka nie było. Jeżeli z nią zerwał, to mu się nie dziwię. Ta spojrzała na mnie z niezadowoleniem. -A ta co tu robi? Zanim kto kolwiek zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, Fineasz wyszedł jej naprzeciw. -Może lepiej ty się wytłumacz.-zaczął.-Co ty jej zrobiłaś?! -Czemu wszystko od razu zrzucacie na mnie? To ona zaczęła! Cofnęłam się o krok. Wolałam w tym nie uczestniczyć. Fineasz otworzył usta, by zapewne zarzucić ją stosem bluzg, aż nie wtrącił się Ferb. -Może lepiej wysłuchać obu wersji?-zasugerował z anielskim spokojem. -Ale...-zaczęłam, jednak Loren przerwała mi. -Niech będzie, ale moje zwycięstwo jest wręcz pewne. Fineasz roześmiał się. Nie był to typowy śmiech, a raczej drwina. Tej dziewczynie nie spodobało się to. Patrzyłam na to z uśmiechem. Ponieważ byli świadkowie, ona nie mogła mi nic zrobić. Postanowiłam się odegrać. -Twojego chłopaka już nie ma?-zapytałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Ta pewnie zamordowała by mnie na miejscu, ale Ferb złapał ją za łokieć. -Nie denerwuj się.-powiedział stanowczo.-Schrzanisz tylko swoją sytuację. -Gadasz jak jej adwokat.-stwierdziła oschle Iza. Fletcher jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Na twarzy Fineasza pojawił się szeroki usmiech zwiastujący pomysł. -Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!-wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Flynn.-Osądzimy to na drodze sądowej! Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Rudy, czy ciebie do końca pogrzało?!-zapytała Loren. -A Izabela będzie sądem najwyższym!-oznajmił. Mówiąc to, objął ją ramieniem. Nie wiedzieć czemu wkurzyło mnie to. Spojrzałam na Ferba. Również na jego twarzy pojawiała się złość, jednak starał się ją ukryć. -Jak mamy to rozwinąć na srodze sądowej?-zapytał Baljeet. Sama byłam zaciekawiona, więc skupiłam swój wzrok na Fineaszu. Pewnie i tak bym to zrobiła, ale nie ważne. -Stworzymy sobie sąd.-odpowiedział.-Izka będzie sędzią, Loren oskarżoną, Ama pokrzywdzoną, Ferb adwokatem, a ja prawnikiem. -Mhm.-odpowiedziała od niechcenia Loren.-Ja skoczę do toalety. Zw.-po tych słowach weszła do środka. Fineasz wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i poszedł na stronę. Spojrzałam na Ferba który wściekle patrzył na Izabelę. Wyglądali jakby byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, ale można było wyczuć chemię między nimi. Zabawne, ale mnie ponosiła złość. Fineasz często rozmawia z Izabelą. Moje rozmyślania przerwał Funeasz. Schował telefon do kieszeni po zym oświadczył; -Zaraz tu będzie. My zajmijmy się budowlą. Szczerze mówiąc nie miałam pojęcia o kim on mówi, ale postanowiłam wkręcić się w ich klimat. Budowanie nie zeszło nam długo. Wielka sala sądowa stanęła w mgnieniu oka. Wtem do ogródka wszedł jakiś latynos podobny do Loren. -Cześć wam.-przywitał się chłopak. -W samą porę.-powiedział z uśmiechem Fineasz. -Przypomnij po co tu jestem. Miałem być... -Ochroniażem sądowym. Będziesz mówić kto ma teraz wejść na salę rozpraw. -Salę rozpraw?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem.-Jak to.. Tu nie dokończył, gdyż z toalety łaskawie wróciła Loren. Gdy zobaczyła chłopaka, na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. -Jeremi?-niedowierzała.-Co ty tu robisz? -Nie cieszysz się, siostra?-zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna groźnie zmróżyła oczy. -Nie o to pytałam.-powiedziała z poczuciem wyższości. On jedynie przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem, po czym odpowiedział jej; -Fineasz dał mi robotę. -Czyli forsa!-stwierdziła radośnie dziewczyna-Już mi się podoba! -No i dociekniemy sprawiedliwości.-dopowiedziałam. -I forsa!-dopowiedziała Loren. Ależ ona mnie irytuje.... Tak czy inaczej rozprawa zaczęła się. Izabela zajęła miejsce. -Niniejszym otwieram rozprawę sądową dotyczącą Loren Mahidevran Rarity. Jej winą jest wymierzenie przemocy fizycznej wobec Amandy Adventure. Czy oskarżona chce coś powiedzieć?-zapytała pani sędzia. -Jestem nie winna!-zaprotestowała Loren. Chciało mi się śmiać. To było takie bez sensu. -A pokrzywdzona?-mówiąc to, spojrzała na mnie. Mimo że było to beznadziejne, postanowiłam nie rezygnować. -Ona mnie uderzyła będąc zdrową na umyśle!-oświadczyłam. -Sprzeciw wysoki sądzie!-zaprotestwał adwokat Loren, Ferb.-Moja klientka nie jest i nigdy nie była zdrowa na umyśle. -Potwierdzam.-powierdziła oskarżona. -Cieżko się nie zgodzić.-stwierdziła Izabela.-Czy pokrzywdzona chce coś powiedzieć? Pokręciłam przecząco głową. -Proszę wezwać świadka Baljeeta Tjindera.-rozkazała Izka. -Wzywam świadka Baljeeta Tjindera!-oznajmił Jeremi i otworzył furtkę. Do ogródka wszedł Baljeet. -Proszę się przedstawić.-powiedziała Iza. -Jestem Baljeet. -Nazwisko. -Nie znasz? -Za takie słownictwo kara 5 0000 zł. grzywny! -Ale.. -Nazwisko!-Iza wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. -Tjinder. -Powiedz co wiesz o tej sprawie. -Nic. -Możesz odejść. Baljeet wyszedł z ogórdka. Szybko poszło. -Proszę wezwać świadka Buforda Van Stomma. -Świadek Buford Van Stomm wzywany na salę!-poraz kolejny krzyknął Jeremi, a do ogródka weszedł Buford. -Imię i nazwisko.-powiedziała Izabela. -Krzysiek Wojewódzki.-powiedział sarkastycznie Buford. -Co pan wie o tej sprawie?-zaczęła Izka. -Wszystko widziałem. Loren bez podstawnie ją zaatakowała. Zanim kto kolwiek się odezwał, Loren przejęła inicjatywę. -Jak możesz tak kłamać?!-wyglądała na wściekłą. Trochę nawet się wystraszyłam.-Po tym wszystkim co nas łączyło?! -To ty wszystko zniszczyłaś!-odparł jej Buford. -Ja?! To ty sprawiasz, że ciągle jestem zazdrosna! W tym momencie wszyscy zamilkliśmy. Buford spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Jesteś zazdrosna? Loren milczała. Zaczęło się to robić ciekawe. -Nie chciałem dawać ci do tego powodu.-powiedział tym razem spokojnie Van Stomm.-Myślałem, że cię nie zadowalam. -Nikt mnie tak nie zadowala jak ty, Buford.-na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. -Przepraszam, że byłaś zazdrosna. Kocham ciebie i nigdy nie przestanę! -Ja ciebie też kocham! Po tej wymianie zdań żucili się sobie w objęcia, a potem namiętnie pocałowali. Mówiąc szczerze, trochę nie dobrze mi się zrobiło, ale cóż... -Loren Mahidevran Rarity jest niewinna!-oznajmiła ku mojemu niezadowoleniu Izabela.-Sprawę uważam za zakończoną! -Ale...-próbowałam zaprotestować, ale ona nie dała mi dość do słowa. Walnęła kilka razy młotkiem o ławę i wszyscy się rozeszli. W ogrodku został tylko Fineasz. -Chyba nam nie poszło.-stwierdził. -Bywało gorzej. Nie wiedziałam co powinnam mu odpowiedzieć. Zawsze przy nim czułam się zestresowana, oniesmielał mnie, ale chciałam żeby mnie zapamiętał. Pocałowałam go w policzek i bez słowa wyszłam z ogródka. Fineasz... On rozpala moje serce... Jest padyszachem mego świata... Słońcem i księżycem... Wschodem i zachodem... Radością i smutkiem... Jest dla mnie wszystkim.... I za to go kocham.... Inne informacje *Loren i Jeremi przez cały odcinek są pod wpływem modulatora ciał. Ani razu nie przyjeli swojej prawdziwej postaci. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania